


the love that we have

by LadyCravat



Series: The JinDai Agenda [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCravat/pseuds/LadyCravat
Summary: Nothing was more pure than they were.





	the love that we have

The heart shaped love bed creaked beneath their weight. This of course was because one of the men on said bed was seven feet tall. The other man, the one straddling him, was his beloved partner and fiancee. 

“Baby carrot,” Bandai Daisaku breathed into Jin’s sensitive ears, “I love you with more energy than the sun has.”

Jin murmured back, “And I love you with more weight than that of the staff evaluation sheets I have to grade.”

Erotically, Bandai groaned underneath his lover, which only turned on the man above him more.

Jin began to remove Bandai’s undergarments, exposing the man’s length to the world, and ‘the world’ meaning the ritzy Love Hotel room and the shaking air conditioner by the window.

“Itadakimasu,” Jin groaned, before taking it into his mouth.

Bandai writhed under his lover, enjoying the feeling of Jin licking his smaller self. The smooth strokes of the man’s tongue were almost too much to handle.

He came almost instantly, squirting directly down Jin’s tender little throat, splatting against his uvula. Jin, like the perfect man he was, swallowed it dutifully. 

This was true love. There was none greater on the earth.


End file.
